winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 611
|pe = The Secret Greenhouse |ne = Shimmer in the Shadows}}Broken Dreams is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom, still upset from putting Flora in danger, spends some time to herself in Gardenia. When the Pixies come to cheer Bloom up, they are attacked by the Legendarium's evil vampires. Netflix While alone on Earth back home in the town of Gardenia, Bloom realizes that Eldora could be nearby. Meanwhile, vampires have infiltrated the area. Plot At Cloud Tower, the Trix interview new student applicants, and rejecting many due to their harsh standards, even going so far as to reject an applicant for simply resembling Bloom. They decide to go plan an ambush for the fairy. At Alfea, Griselda was doing an inspection check through the halls, and goes to investigate the sound of classical music playing. She comes across the magical gymnasium, where the Winx and Specialists were training. Aisha proudly tells Griselda about the official opening of her gymnasium, and the latter believes Fairies and Specialists working out together seems a bit inappropriate. Aisha argues that it is something they need as distraction ever since Bloom left. Griselda admits that with Bloom gone, everyone had been feeling a bit down, so she leaves them to their business. Aisha instructs Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna on some ballet movements, then Stella complains about it. She suggests a style change, and Aisha scolds her saying they are training for endurance not appearance. Stella adds some fake wings on the others for "authenticity purposes" and leads the others in the movements. However, the wings proved to be a bit unwieldy, causing them all to crash, much to Aisha's annoyance. Aisha tells Stella to quit fooling around, who takes offense and leaves. Tecna and Musa go after her to try and calm Stella down. Flora suggests to Aisha that they should go back to Eldora's greenhouse to do more investigating, but Aisha declines, saying she would rather continue her training. All this was observed by the Pixies, who see that the Winx were not the same without Bloom. Lockette was especially down at knowing Bloom was not around and makes the decision to go to Gardenia, and the Pixies follow. After the workout, Roy and Nex challenge Aisha in a roller-blading race, which she gladly accepts. At Gardenia, Bloom sits in her room depressed, and Mike tries to cheer her up with a stage magic act but fails. Vanessa then reassures Bloom that she will eventually figure out her problem and that they will always be there for her. In Griffin's office, Selina was having a secret meeting with Acheron, who tells her that if the Winx are not stopped, they will eventually meet up with Eldora. Before Selina could continue, she quickly ends the contact when the Trix enter. They use the viewing orb to discover Bloom is at Gardenia, and tell Selina to start an attack. Selina then uses the Legendarium to awaken the vampires who are also known as Children of the Night to invade Gardenia and hunt down Bloom. The vampires arrive in Gardenia and go to infiltrate a goth party being held nearby. Flora was in Eldora's Greenhouse and uses a spell on the plants to give them a voice in order to communicate with them. She asks the plants to identify the flower of Eldora. None of the plants know, but one red tendril did. According to it, it is called a Lenugia, a very rare flower that grows in one place that is in Gardenia. Flora gasps in shock and recalled what Lu Wei told her and the girls back in China. Unfortunately, the tendril did not know an exact location, but now at least Flora was able to narrow it down. In Aisha's room, Musa and Tecna drag Stella in to get her and Aisha to talk things out. Instead, it just turned into a big argument between the two. Flora comes in and quickly breaks it up to tell her findings on the Lenugia. Because it is in Gardenia, she takes this as a sign that they should be with Bloom no matter what. They hear a sad Kiko come in, obviously depressed at not being with his owner and friend. Stella picks him up and reassures Kiko that they will all see Bloom soon. With Bloom, the redheaded fairy was still in a slump, trying to figure out why Selina would turn on her the way she did when they used to be so close growing up. She looks upon an old kiddie drawing she did of herself and Selina when she was a child, then noticed the picture contained crudely-drawn shots of Eldora's flower, which was in a place called the Forest of Flowers, their old hangout spot. Bloom at that point realizes the fairy godmother lives right there in Gardenia. In the Gardenia streets, the Pixies teleport in where they witness the goth party goers walk by. They become shocked when two party-goers actually see them. Amore then senses the vampires approaching and noticed something off about them. The Pixies follow them to the party. At the party, the Pixies sans Lockette were having themselves a good time, while Lockette berates Chatta for forgetting why they were there in the first place. As the party goes on, the vampires get to work. One by one, they use their powers to hypnotize everyone there, effectively turning them all into mindless slaves. The vampires give their orders to take over Gardenia and to seek and destroy Bloom. Lockette immediately goes up and attacks the leader, but is in over her head. She screams out for help, where Bloom picks up from their psychic bond. Bloom quickly transforms and heads out to find her. Lockette dodges the leader vampire's attacks and nearly gets hypnotized into becoming a slave, but was saved by Chatta. Before the vampires could attempt to hypnotize the Pixies, Bloom barges in and attacks them. After temporarily knocking them out she takes the Pixies and escapes. She asks what they were doing there in the first place, and Lockette replies that they came to visit her and wound up in that party. Bloom could not believe that actual vampires were in Gardenia, and realizes the Legendarium was responsible. The vampires immediately finds them and attack. Bloom and the Pixies fend them off, but the vampires were more resilient than they originally thought. At Alfea, the other Winx sense the trouble Bloom and the Pixies were in. They quickly make their way to Gardenia. Meanwhile, Bloom continues her endless fight. Major Events *Selina summons the Children of the Night to attack Bloom. *The Pixies go to Gardenia to cheer up Bloom. *Flora tells the rest of the Winx that Eldora lives in Gardenia. *Bloom reveals a drawing linked to Bloom and Selina's childhood memories, revealing that Eldora lives in Gardenia. *The Children of the Night use their powers to hypnotize everyone in the Gardenia goth ball, effectively turning them all into mindless slaves. Debuts *Dana *Jazmin *Delores *Tendril *Children of the Night Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Roxy *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Selina *Legendary Creatures **Children of the Night *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Amore **Caramel *Alfea Staff **Griselda *Cloud Tower Students **Lazuli **Rhody **Jade *Humans **Mike **Vanessa **Sally **Darma **Mitzi *Witches **Delores **Dana **Jazmin Spells Used *Hair Cages - Used by Lazuli to trap her friends. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Best Friends Forever *One to One *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode aired in the US as part of the online Magic Marathon. *This is the third time Bloom stays in Gardenia after she leaves Alfea on her own. The first time was in Season 1 and the second time was in Season 3. *In the Nickelodeon clip for "Broken Dreams", the title is "College for Witches." *Chimera's unnamed friends from Season 3 also makes a cameo in this episode, attending the goth party. *Mitzi, Sally, and Darma make a cameo in this episode and the next episode. They are attending the goth party wearing their dark fairy outfits but lack their wings. *Although two spells were used (by Bloom), but there is uncertainty of their name. *This is the second time that One to One is heard. *Even though Tecna's hair are short, she has a bun in her ballet outfit while dancing in the gym. *This is one of the two episodes in Season 6 that Daphne did not make her appearance. The other episode is "The Fairy Godmother". *This episode reveals Eldora is the fourth fairy known to live in Gardenia; the other three being Morgana, Roxy, and Bloom. Chimera's_friends.jpg|Chimera's friends Mistakes *In one scene, Bloom's eye color was orange. *In the scene when the Trix enter Griffin's room and Selina closes the Legendarium, its cover is backward. *In one scene, the lower body of the vampires are transparent. *In one scene, one of the vampires sharp edge sleeves are missing. *When the Trix enter Griffin's room, the front part of Icy's dress is missing. *In one scene, one of the vampire's gloves are complete but the other end is normally are mittens. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes